


Why flowers?

by lauramebob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Florist Thorin, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Tattoo artist Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why flowers?” </p><p>The question left Thorin’s mouth before his brain had a chance to kick in and somehow made it sound more like an accusation than a question. The other man quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he handed Thorin a mug before perching on the other end of the worn sofa, bare feet curling underneath him.</p><p>“Coming from the florist?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of Tolkien's characters and full credit for this au goes to tosquinha on Tumblr, I'm just playing around with it.

“Why flowers?” 

The question left Thorin’s mouth before his brain had a chance to kick in and somehow made it sound more like an accusation than a question. The other man quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he handed Thorin a mug before perching on the other end of the worn sofa, bare feet curling underneath him.

“Coming from the florist?”

“It’s just, different. Don’t see many blokes with flower tattoos, not that that’s bad; I think they look pretty, not pretty as in girly, I mean-” Thorin let out a frustrated growl and ducked his head.  
“You have my permission to throw your drink in my face.”

“That would be a waste of perfectly good tea.” Bilbo answered, taking a pointed sip, “So you like my tattoos?”

Thorin nodded, not trusting his tongue, traitor that it was. Bilbo placed his own mug on the floor before scooting forward and stretching his arms out towards the other man allowing him to get a better view of his floral inkings; which started on the wrist of each hand and disappeared underneath the rolled up sleeves of his shirt to reappear again on his neck, peeking out from underneath the collar. As he leant forward in his seat for a better look Thorin wondered how much more of Bilbo’s body was covered in them and promptly squashed that thought down before it could develop further.

“So, why flowers?”

“My parent’s had the most amazing garden when I was a kid; we’d spend almost every day outside in the summer; weeding and planting. I got my first one when I turned eighteen as an act of rebellion.”  
Bilbo tapped a slightly faded hyacinth on the inside of his right wrist,  
“After they died and I moved to the city it sort of became a way of remembering both them and the garden. Not much space for growing things in a one bedroom flat. I add to them whenever the anniversaries of their deaths come around. Morbid I know.” He gave a small smile before leaning back against the arm of the sofa, arms folded looking almost nonchalant. 

“What about you Thorin, why flowers?”

Thorin shrugged, studying his now lukewarm coffee.

“It’s sort of a family business, the shop was my great, great grandfather’s to start off with and it’s been passed down from generation to generation. My nephew’s will probably take over from me.” 

Bilbo nodded, he’d run into the young teens a couple of times (literally in Kili’s case; the boy seemed incapable of carrying bouquets and watching where he was going at the same time). Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

“If it’s been there that long why had I never met you or your nephews until a couple of months ago?”

“An old boyfriend. I thought he was the shit when I first met him, turned out I was very wrong. Turned abusive a few months into the relationship; wouldn’t take no for an answer when I finally ended it and tried to go after my family when I went to the police, so we thought it best to disappear for a bit.”

Bilbo lightly placed a hand on Thorin’s knee, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Thorin placed his own hand over Bilbo’s “It’s done with now. He can’t get to us anymore.”

Bilbo wanted to ask if that meant this man was in prison or if Thorin was insinuating something a bit more...permanent but decided he’d rather not know if Thorin’s clenched jaw was anything to go by. He watched as the older man’s eyes flitted between the various designs covering the walls of the small waiting area, happily noting that Thorin had made no move to dislodge his hand. Maybe he hadn’t ballsed this up after all.

Thorin let his eyes drift around taking in the hand drawn designs and linking them to the appropriate artist. He easily recognised Ori’s incredibly detailed sketches (no wonder the lad was becoming highly sought after) and thought he saw drawings of Bilbo’s own tattoos’ up there. Bilbo’s work, while no less impressive, was more tribal with geometric patterns and solid colours.

“You ever thought about getting one?”

Thorin turned his attention back to Bilbo and shook his head no.

“I’ve always preferred them on other people to be honest. Dis has a couple courtesy of Ori and the ex, Azog, had a dragon going across his back. Christ that was really badly done now that I think about it. A ten year old could’ve drawn it better.” 

Bilbo snickered enjoying the dry humour, “What if you found the right design coupled with an amazing tattooist?” He asked cheekily.

Thorin huffed a laugh and pulled the other closer, “Maybe then.”

 

One year later

“You’re sure about this? Don’t feel you have to just because I shoved a drawing in your face.” 

Thorin pulled his shirt over his head and planted a kiss on the smaller man’s nose, “I told you Bilbo. I wouldn’t be about to let you scribble all over me if I wasn’t sure.”

Bilbo ‘humphed’ as he moved into position to trace the Celtic oak design on Thorin’s chest, just above his heart. 

“Some of your best work Bilbo.” Ori said with an appreciative nod before turning his attention back to his own client, a regular named Dwalin (and if something didn’t happen between those two Bilbo would happily let Fili and Kili practice their art skills on him).

“I know.” Bilbo answered with a shit eating grin which Thorin rolled his eyes at,

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Bilbo blushed slightly as he started up the tattoo gun and leaned in close.

“Alright Mr. Durin. Time to lose your tattoo V-card.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to the research I did whilst the meaning differs from colour to colour, hyacinth in general can mean rashness/playfulness so I thought it was a fitting choice for a flower tattoo which was probably gotten in the heat of the moment.
> 
> For anyone interested you can find me on Tumblr (sneakylittlehobbitninja).


End file.
